Changing Her Mind
by Mrs. Horan-McDonough
Summary: Percy is, as usual, the popular kid. Annabeth is just an average girl, that nobody usually notices. Annabeth doesn't really like Percy to put it simply. But when Percy noticed her in the principles office, he decides He's gonna change her mind about him. With all odds against Percy, will his plan make Annabeth hate him forever, or actually make her kinda like him?
1. Chapter 1 Percy's decision

**Summary: this is another one of those typical all human percabeth stories, Percy, the popuplar kid and the smart and gorgerous Annabeth meet and yada yada yada ya. any way ON WITH THE STORY!**

Annabeth POV

" Annabeth Chase you are being called to the principle's office, Annabeth Chase." The intercom yelled through the well, intercom. I know you're thinking WHAT! How did the goody goody Annabeth Chase get called into the principle's office. Well it's simple. A kid was bothering me and I punched him.(Great reason huh?). I mean it's not the first time this has happened. All the other times I had really good reasons to punch the kid. But also this time the kid was a really good liar and managed to get me a detention and a visit to the principle's office. I'm really starting to dislike that kid. So I grabbed my stuff and headed towards my fate. Oh the horror! When I got there there was already a kid in there. Oh no. Oh please for the love of school, no. The most popuplar guy in the school was in there too. I swear the world is out to get me. This was not going to be fun.(understatement of the year,). I sat down in a chair as far away from that kid as possible. Oh and for all the kids out there going 'Who the HE-ECK is this girl talking about?!' That kid was Percy Jackson. Yay. When he saw me shock registered on his face.

" Chase? What are you doing in here? Or are you just here to bring cookies and flowers to the staff like the teachers pet that you are?" He asked me, with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and I swear, he flinched a little.

" Punched a kid and such, yada yada ya. You?" I said back. His face was priceless. The most shocked/surprised face I've ever seen. Then he covered it up with a smirk.

"Nothing as awesome as to what you did but, I talked back to a teacher."

" Loser." I scoffed.

" If I wasn't mistaken, I would say you don't like me that much." He said with a raised eyebrow, and shocker here, _a smirk_.

"Oh no! What could've ever made you think _that._" I rolled my eyes, "That's cause I don't. I don't like any of the populars. Plus I'm not one of those girls that would do anything you want. So, don't even try me." I snapped back at him.

"Well if I could get you to like the us would you consider being a little bit nicer to me?" He said back. Hmmmm. This was going to be fun.

"Maybe." Was all I said before I got called into the office. When I sat down in there the principle had on a straight calm face on.

" Annabeth, what happened this time?" she asked.

" He was staring at me. It was really annoying. When I walked up to him I said 'staring's rude' then I punched him. Nothing serious" I said.

" That's not a good enough reason. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you a week of detention." I sighed but nodded and left. When I walked out of the office Percy was texting. Lunch was next. And I'm getting bored.

Percy POV:

I was texting Thalia by the time Annabeth came out

Percy: In office. Chase was here.

Thalia: I feel bad for you. Not.

P: feel the love. No, really, I can practically feel it radiating love through the text. Nice to know you care. **(If you didn't get that that was sarcasm stop reading. unless you're just gonna be a Sheldon and not care.)**

T: Whatevs. What she say. Ya know since she my bestest friend ever.

P: She doesnt like me or most of us. We gotta find a way to prove her wrong.

T: And why should I care? She's already my best friend and I don't sit with the Idiots like you do.

P: You'll care and help me because you're my cousin and you love me?

T: Pfft, yeah right. I'm not gonna help you. Annabeth only wants _white roses_ and _greek mythology_ to come to her attention. Not idiotic idiots like your crowd. Now go away.

... Is it just me or did Thalia just help me? Ah well, lunch was next. Yes! My favorite and best class besides swimming and music. I was on my way to class when I saw Ethan Nakamura. with a black eye. Better go see what happened. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey, Ethan, what happened?" I asked him. He was not a happy camper about this.

" Well you know that girl Annabeth? Well I was staring at her and she walked up to me and said 'starings rude' then punched me." he said. Oh and another thing about him, he had a crush on Annabeth. Just like a lot of other guys I knew. Maybe me too, but it's not like I'm gonna tell you. We were headed into the cafeteria got lunch and sat down at our usual table. I saw Annabeth, and did something I might possibly get killed for.

"Hey Annabeth, Over here!" I yelled over at her, trying to get her to sit with me. She rolled her eyes and sat down at her usual table with her friends as far away from my table as possible. Oh well. I shrugged and when I turned back to my friends, I saw that their eyes were widened as far as they could go ,and their mouths were open so wide I thought their jaws were gonna drop to the floor.

"Dude! Why in the world did you do that! Do you even remember who her brother is? She is the most untouchable girl in the school because of her brother. Malcolm is going to kill you." My eyes widened a little bit when he said Malcom's name. Then I remembered the meeting we had before school started.

***flashback***

"Hey Perc, Malcolm wants a meeting. ASAP." Nico yelled trough the door.

"Kay Nico. I'll be there in a minute." I got dressed in a plain green t-shirt and blue jeans and walked out of my door. When I got to his house the meeting was just starting.

"Hello my friends, today we meet to discuss something vitally important unless you want to die because of me" Malcolm said over our talking. Then he continued after we became silent. " I want to discuss the matter of my little sister, Annabeth. She is going to school this year, but we have to make one thing clear. None. Of. You. Will. Date. Her. Do you understand? If not you will die by the wrath of Malcolm Anderson Chase" He said. Then of course Ethan had to say something.

"I have a question. What if she asks one of us out? Can we say yes?" Stupid question.

"absoulutly NOT!" Some of the guys actually look upset. I mean, yeah we've seen pictures of her around the house, but we've never actually seen her in person. Malcolm made sure that when ever we were there she was out of the house. But she was REALLY pretty in those pictures.

***Flashback ended***

Oh I hope no one will tell Malcolm what happened or I will die at a very young age.

Annabeth POV

Percy is really annoying. I don't understand why he made it his goal for me to like him more. At least lunch with my friends will be normal. Well as normal as it can get for me.. All they were talking about is how they think that Percy likes me. Like, _likes_ me. Except for Thalia. She just kept sending annoyed glances at them, like me.

"GUYS! Lets get one thing straight. Percy does not like me. Okay? Okay. if he did Thalia would know right?" I said getting really, really, REALLY annoyed.

"That's just it. I do know, but Percy or me have no idea who she is! He saved her at the beach one time and he kept saying how 'it was love at first sight' and all that boring stuff." Thalia said.

" When was it?" I asked.

"I think it was when we were ten or eleven during summer break" My eyes widened a little bit. Thalia stared a me with curiosity. Thank the gods the bell rang. Now it was time for music. It was one of my favorite classes. I love this school because all the teachers have nicknames and the nicknames were all the names of the greek gods and goddesses. Music was with Apollo. He was great. I gathered up my stuff and headed for class. I loved this class, but there was one thing that I disliked. Percy was in it. Great. Awesome. Spectacular. Fan-Flippin-Tastic. Did you note the sarcasm? 'Cause if you didn't stop reading right now. The other fun thing about this class was that the classroom looked exactly like that show 'Glee's choir room. So, I sat down in one of the chairs and guess what. Yup. Percy just had to come in and see me. Now he was sitting next to me. awesome. great. spectacular. Even better than before!

"Alright class, today each of you will perform a song. You can choose." Was all Apollo said before he sat down. Percy decided to go up first. Joy

_(Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol)_

_We'll Do it all,Everything, On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

I had no idea that Percy could sing that well. Great. I'm up next

(Complicated by Avril Lavingne)

_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is_

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

Silence. Oh no, I was terrible. I am never singing again. Percy just sat there with his mouth open, his face looked shocked. Oh flippin no. I gave a small nod then practically ran out of the room. I heard someone calling my name but I didn't care. All I want to do was get out of there. Something caught my arm and spun me around. My eyes met with those sparkling sea green eyes.

**A/N No offense to myself or anything but I thought that was a terrible ending. Tell me what you thought though! My first time at a PJO story. But seriously is it just me or was that a terrible ending. My birthday is this Saturday though! And if anyone can guess my halloween costume I'll put your own character in anyone one of my stories that you want! REVEIW MY LITTLE BRAINWASHED READING MINIONS! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!**

**Nico: Yeah, don't listen to her. She's a little wacko in the head**

**Me:Shut up! says the emo kid who feeds the dead McDonalds. Plus No one asked you!**

**Nico: I will once you put me in the story!**

**Me: Oh yes I have special plans for you. Very special indeed. Mwahahahahahha *lighting and thunder in background while author cackles evily and wackoly.***

**Nico: Now I'm scared for my saftey. SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Me: No one can hear your cries of mercy in here, little boy!... My mom was right. I DO watch too much evil villian scenes from movies on youtube.**

**Nico: By the way, where am I?**

**Me: ...In my Bedroom... Oh look. NO THERES A CAT CARRING KEVIN AWAY! SOMEBODY SAVE HIM. (HINTcostumeHINT)**

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2 Silena cuts in

_Previously on CHM:_

_All I want to do was get out of there. Something caught my arm and spun me around. My eyes met with those sparkling sea green eyes._

**PERCY POV**

I watched as Annabeth ran out of the room, then chased after her. Silena, one of Annabeth's friends just sat there, smiling at me. Creepy. I was suddenly calling Annabeth's name and chasing after her. She wouldn't slow down, but only went faster. When I caught up to Annabeth, I held a tight grip on her arm. Then I turned her around to face me. She stared at me, as if she expected me to let go of her.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I asked, trying to get her to stop struggling. When she didn't answer me, I pulled to into my arms and tucked her head under mine. She froze and I loosened my grip on her. Big mistake. She took this chance to escape my embrace. Then she bolted before I could catch her again.

I cursed myself for being so stupid. Of course she would try to get away as soon as I loosened my grip on her. Of course! I turned around to see one of Annabeth's friends, Silena, I think. The girl Beckendorf is in love with. Oh, wait, sorry. _The girl he really likes_. Silena was smiling like a creepy person at me. Then she spoke.

"You really like Annabeth don't you?" She asked really giddy. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Whaaat? Pfft, no, what? No..." I said. Then she grinned like I needed to take her to a mental insitute.

"Awww! You're blushing! So cute. You two would make an _Ahmazing_ couple! But don't worry Percy! I'll help you get a date with her!" She said. More heat rushed to my face.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, referring to Annabeth. She nodded with some pity and happiness.

"Obvious to everyone, but Annabeth. Usually she isn't this oblivious. But then again, Annabeth really isn't one to have a real understanding of her feelings. So, from now on, I'll be like, your Annabeth consultant. You come to me with all of your Annabeth needs. Wow, that rhymed! Anyway, the first thing you need to do is... To get on her good side. Right now she just thinks you're a playerish idiot. So to get on her good side, ignore all the flirtatious girls, _especially_ Rachel, Calypso, and Drew. She _hates_ those three. And show Annabeth that you can be nice and caring and sweet. Not a player, jock, you know, the works. Plus you need to show her you can be her friend first. Wow, I'm surprised Thalia hasn't noticed you like her. Shouldn't cousins be like, able to tell if they liked someone? Anywho, yeah so do that, and I'll talk you through the rest after you do all that. Okay? Okay." Silena said all in one breath. _Woah_. Was all I could think.

"Um, do you think you can email me all that?" I asked. I didn't catch all of what she said because, ya know, she talked way. Too. Much. Silena huffed but agreed to send me details.

"Oh, and Percy? You might want to watch out for Malcolm and Luke. Maybe Bobby and Matthew too. Those boys want to keep all other boys away from their precious Annabeth. Just sayin. In case you don't want to be killed. But, have fun!" And with that, Silena skipped off, on her merry little way. That girl will be the death of the world. The apocolypse will be too late to save us from the wrath of Silena. Gods, help us all.

**THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING YOU HAVE EVER SEEN BESIDES THE FACE OF NIALL HORAN AND IT'S NAME IS LINE BREAK!**

Silena POV:

Yay! Percy finally admitted to being in love with Annabeth! Okay, so maybe he's not _in love _with her, but he will be. I can tell. Now, I just need to get Annabeth to admit her feelings too. Hmm... This will be more difficult than Percy. But not impossible. Time to go make plans then!

**A/N End of chapter people! There will be more on the way, just not as long as the first one. Oh, and check out the poll on my profile.**


	3. Chapter3 Silena's Misson Do You Accept?

_Previously on CHM:__Silena POV:_

_Yay! Percy finally admitted to being in love with Annabeth! Okay, so maybe he's not in love with her, but he will be. I can tell. Now, I just need to get Annabeth to admit her feelings too. Hmm... This will be more difficult than Percy. But not impossible. Time to go make plans then!_

**APOV:**

I was sitting on my grey, blue, silver, and purple Owl bedspread reading, when I heard a knock on the front door of the house.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to anyone that was in the house. I got up, and headed my way down the stairs. As soon as I opened the door, I _almost_ closed the door just as fast. But since the person on the other side of the door is one of my best friends, I decided to let her in.

"Hi, Silena." I said. I sighed in my head, cause when Silena comes to my house, a make-over usually happens soon after.

"Hey, Annabeth! I got some fun stuff for us to do tonight?" She said cheerily. I sighed.

" What do you mean, 'Stuff for us to do tonight?'" I asked. She was still smiling.

"Because I'm sleeping over!"

**SPOV:**

So, I planned out how I was going to make Annabeth realize her love for Percy. And for now, that is for me to know, and for you to figure out yourselves.

"Oh, and Juniper, Rachel, Katie, Piper, and Thalia are coming over too! I just got here first." I told her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Where was I when you decided this?" She asked. I smiled like I knew something she didn't.

"Um, around?" I replied.

"And what do you plan to tell my parents about this little sleep-over?" I laughed a little.

"I called them ahead of time, duh!" Annabeth rolled her eyes again but led me up to her room anyway. As soon as we entered her bedroom, I ransacked her closet.

"Nope, nuh-uh, where _was I_ when she bought this!? Never, Oh, _he'll to the nah_, Never to be seen again in front of my eyes! -" I was muttering under my breath. Annabeth cut me off from my muttering.

"Um, what makes you think you can throw away my clothes?" She asked.

"Honey, do you _want_ to look like a hobo in front of Percy? I don't think so! You need to wear better clothes to impress him!" I said as if it was supposed to be obvious. Annabeth's eyes widened and she coughed at my statement.

"Um, _what in the world makes you think I want to impress him!?_ And Percy of all people!" She practically yelled, apaulled at what I just said.

"Darling, it's obvious you're in love with him." Her cheeks burned with either embarrassment or anger, either one I will never find out. Just as she was about to respond, the doorbell rang. Well, Saved by the bell, I guess. Hehe.

"Well, We better go see who that is!" I said, kind of relieved I didn't have to face the wrath of Annabeth Chase. Annabeth rolled her eyes, my comment momentarly forgotten. We headed down the stairs, for Annabeth the second time. When I hit the bottom of the stairs, I ran for the door. Earlier, I had emailed the girls my plan to get Percy and Annabeth together. I sent them a text right before I entered Annabeth's house

_Plan Percabeth is a go._

_Mission 1: Make Annabeth confess her feelings. _

_Action: A sleep-over tonight at A's house. Bring the weaponds. Be ready for confession time._

After I sent the text, I got replies from all of the girls saying, they were totally for it and ready to help. I smiled evilly at the thought of what we were doing. Then I suddenly remembered my conversation with Percy earlier. I was supposed to tell him my progress with Annabeth, oh well, but this way was _much_ more fun, anyways.

**A/N Okay, so I hope this was enough for you guys. And I would Like to make a couple of announcements if that's okay with you guys.**

**1. My other story, The Quiet and The Stubborn, is being given up for adoption. No changing my mind now.**

**2. I have a new story. The Chameleon That Blogs. It's a Gallagher Girls story for all of those fans out there. It's about Cammie, Bex, and Liz moving to New York, to go to the Blackthorne Institute. There they meet a few interesting people. Full summary is on the first chapter, which is already posted.**

**3. There will **_**always**_** be a poll on my profile, if you want to vote.**

**4. I may not be able to post chapters frequently, because, I don't really have access to the internet much, but I will post a new chapter for a story in a pattern. But for right now, I'm just trying to have the same amount of chapters for all of my stories.**

**5. I am currently looking for a beta. so, yeah.**

**I think that's all, but if I think of something more, I'll put it in the next chapter. Now go and make me happy by reveiwing. The button is getting kinda lonely, without getting clicked.**

**-M.I.M.L.14**

**P.S This is almost my most popular story, right next to Goodbye Forever, Right?, Two different Worlds, and The Chameleon That Blogs! Thanks guys!**

**P.P.S review if you want longer chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4 Silena's plan is at the start

_Previously on CHM:_

Plan Percabeth is a go.

Mission 1: Make Annabeth confess her feelings.

Action: A sleep-over tonight at A's house. Bring the weaponds. Be ready for confession time.

_After I sent the text, I got replies from all of the girls saying, they were totally for it and ready to help. I smiled evilly at the thought of what we were doing. Then I suddenly remembered my conversation with Percy earlier. I was supposed to tell him my progress with Annabeth, oh well, but this way was _much_ more fun, anyways._

**APOV:**

When everyone got here, Silena made everyone sit in a circle with all the snacks and drinks in the middle. Silena smiled. Evilly, might I add.

"Alright, guys. We're going to play..._Truth or Dare."_

**PercyPOV:**

I was laying on my bed, just staring at the ceiling, when Beckendorf texted me.

_Yo, Percy. The boys and I are coming over tonight. Silena is making me, I swear. She also gave me a list of things to do tonight under STRICT orders to not let anyone see it. She also said she's with the girls at Annabeth's, whatever that means. See you in ten._

_-Beckendorf_

So. It looks like Silena has turned into a double agent, now has she? I wonder what she's up to...

When Beckendorf and all the guys got here, I looked to see who was here. The Stolls, Beckendorf, Grover, Nico Di'Angelo, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace. Beckendorf looked at his phone. Probably to see the list Silena gave him.

"Alright guys. Sit down in a circle and make sure the snacks and drinks are in the middle. Now we are going to play..._Truth or Dare._"

**SilenaPOV:**

I smiled in my head.

_Plan Percabeth is definitly a go._

**A/N THE END!**

**Nico: YOU ONLY MENTIONED MY NAME?! **

**Me: Did you really expect me to do more with you the first chapter I introduced you in? **

**Nico: No...**

**Me*Scoffs* Boys these days. Always so negh nenegh nenegh (If you watch MBAV the episode 'Smells like Trouble' Where at the end Benny was like 'Always so ne nenegh negh' the Erica was all 'I heard that!' Benny: Stupid vampire super hearing)**

***A bright light happens. Benny from MBAV appears.***

**Benny: Woah!...Did I do the spell wrong again?**

**Me: . Welll people that's all for today! Now Benny's all mine...**

**Nico: Yeah, dude. I am sooooo not helping you with her.**


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or Dare Part 1 the Girls

_Previously on CHM:_

_**With the girls:**__ When everyone got here, Silena made everyone sit in a circle with all the snacks and drinks in the middle. Silena smiled. Evilly, might I add._

_"Alright, guys. We're going to play...Truth or Dare."_

_**With the guys: **__"Alright guys. Sit down in a circle and make sure the snacks and drinks are in the middle. Now we are going to play...Truth or Dare."_

_**SilenaPOV:**_

_I smiled in my head._

_Plan Percabeth is a go._

**APOV:**

I swear, Silena can be the scariest out of all of us at times.

"Alright, since I came up with the idea, I go first. Let's see then... I choose Thalia." Even Thalia looked truly scared for her life, "Truth or Dare dearest Thalia?"

"Um... Dare?" Silena look a little dissapointed, but then brightned up again.

"Then I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on." Thalia paled considerably. The rest of the girls' mouths hung open in disbelief. No one, and I mean _no one_ would dare to consider to even _think_ about asking her that. And I'm her best friend! Thalia sighed, giving up, because obviously Silena wouldn't give up.

"Nico, I guess." Silena smiled happily. I was happy for Thalia because Nico and her would be SO cute together! Then, it was Thalia who smiled evilly. She scanned the room, and her eyes landed on Piper.

"Okay, Piper. Truth or Dare?" She asked. Piper gulped.

"Dare." Piper said as she tried to sound confident. She really shoudn't have said that. Thalia just smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear. Piper looked almost relieved, but one look at Silena sent her into silent hysterics.

***10 min. later***

Silena was now currently tied up with rope and duct tape. But little did we know, the worst was yet to come.

Piper walked in with Silena's make-up kit, a bucket of water, and a lighter. As soon as I saw those things, I knew this dare wasn't going to end well.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Silena said in a small voice. They left her mouth un-duct-taped.

"I'm sorry, Silena, I really am, but Thalia is making me do this." Piper answered her. I looked over at Thalia who was leaning back, obviously enjoying What was going to happen next.

First, Piper brought out a small brush, and slowly, breaking it. Silena watched in horror.

"NOOOOO! MY BABY! PIPER HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Silena cried out in agony. Piper looked at Silena very sorry.

"You might want to close your eyes, then." She answered Silena. Piper brought out the eye shadow next. Before anyone could comprehend what she was doing, Piper dumped all of it into the bucket of water.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?! HUH?" Silena screamed again. We all winced. A girl could only take so much torture.

"PLEASE, _PLEASE_ STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Piper didn't stop there. She did the same thing to the blush, the moisterizer, cover-up, and fake eye-lashes. The whole time Silena was screaming in pain and agony. Everyone thought it was over until Piper brought out the one thing none of us would've expected.

Silena's favorite red dress.

We al had to admit, it _was_ the most pretty dress we have ever seen. And it was also Silena's number one favorite. She wore on her first date with Charles Beckendorf. I didn't think Thalia could ever stoop that low. It was spagetti strapped, with a sequined top, that flowed down to her ankles. Piper reached out to pick up the lighter. Everyone's eyes widened except Thalia who was smirking.

"No, Piper, stop. Thalia, this dare has gone too far." I said cutting in. Piper and Silena both looked relieved. Thalia grumbled but let it go.

As soon as we were all sitting in a circle again, Piper chose me.

"Uh, dare I guess." I told her. Piper smiled a small smile.

"I dare you to say yes if Percy Jackson asks you out."

Saying I was angry was the understatement of the century.

**A/N tune in next time to find out what the boys are doing!**

**P.S I now have an account on FictionPress is any of you want me to read one of your stories. I'd be happy to.**


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or Dare Part 2: The Guys

_Previously on CHM:_

_"I dare you to say yes if Percy Jackson asks you out."_

_Saying I was angry was the understatement of the century._

**PPOV:**

So, we were all siiting in the circle when Beckendorf started the game Silena's making us play. Curse the day that girl learned what 'couple', 'relationship', and 'love' meant.

"Leo, I dare you to... Ask Hazel out tomorrow." He said. All the guys smirked at Leo. He had this enormous crush on her, and we new that Hazel liked Leo back, but Hazel had a boyfriend when Leo transferred to our school, and only recently broke up with him. She was also Nico's cousin, but he's cool with it.

"Um... Okay." Leo said unsurely. He glanced over at Nico who nodded.

"Next, I choose... Travis Stoll." We all knew it was gonna be a dare, so Leo just kept on going.

"I dare Travis Stoll to ask out Katie Gardner tomorrow." Travis looked murderous, but masked it up pretty quickly. See, he and Katie had what you call a Prank-Hate-But-Secret-Love relationship.

"Fine. I will. Conner, I dare you to ask out Lou Ellen tomorrow." Connor smiled. I guess he must have been expecting this.

"Then, Grover, I dare you to ask out Juniper Greene tomorrow." All Grover could do was nod nervously.

"Ah, The I'm going to dare Jason to ask out Piper McLean the day after today." Leo looked confused.

"Um, dude, why didn't you say tomorow?" He asked. Grover shrugged.

"I thought we needed a change. It was starting to be repeated too much." He said, but we didn't miss the nervous look on Jason's face. We all knew what it was for. Reyna, Jason's ex-girlfriend, wanted him back, so he never asked out Piper because he was afraid of what Reyna would do to her. Poor guy. Well, he wasn't the only one with a crazy ex-girlfriend...

Jason cleared his throat. "I dare Nico to ask out my sister tomorrow." We all gaped at him. I mean, we all knew that he had a crush on her, but asking her out? Jason has a death wish.

"What? I mean, we all seemed to be on a asking-out-dare roll I didn't want to break, and I would really rather have Nico ask her out than any of those other jerks." All of us, plus Nico nodded in agreement. But then, Nico looked at me. He wouldn't. We had a bond, an unbreak-able friendship, brotherhood, he would never ever in his whole entire life dare me to-

"I dare Perseus don't-know-your-middle-name Jackson, to ask out the Annabeth Chase during lunch, in front of the whole entire school, after singing a song."

I feel bad for Thalia. Her true love is about to vanish of the face of the planet under unknown curcumstances. Pity, and I so looked forward to being at their wedding.

**A/N I quite liked the last sentence of this chapter. OH, and ****ShimmeringDaisyFace and I are having this war, the details are on my profile on the poll at the top of my Bio if you want to vote for who will win. (I'm in the lead!)**


	7. Chapter 7 More Unanswered Questions

_Previously on CHM:_

_I feel bad for Thalia. Her true love is about to vanish of the face of the planet under unknown curcumstances. Pity, and I so looked forward to being at their wedding._

**PPOV:**

I was standing behing the curtin on the school's cafeteria stage. Why did they have on in here? No earthly idea. But I do know I'm about to die. First from nerves, second, from Malcolm, and Third, I'm going to most definitly die at the hands of Annabeth Chase.

"Yo, Perce, we're ready!" Yelled Beckendorf. I nodded. We were each going to do a song. I'm going last. First was Leo. The curin opened and everyone was sitting down and eating but everyone froze to look up at us. Leo was standing up front. He started to speak.

"Um, hi, everyone. Today, each one of us," He gestured to us, "Will sing a song. After each song, we will ask out a girl, and all of us would _really _appreciate it if those girls said yes, so, yeah. I'm going to sing Absolutly by Nine Days. Here goes nothing."

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And i can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the _soles__ of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say_

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...

How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put of with this shit day after day!  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-

This is the story of a girl;  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...

This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles.

Leo slowly started to fade out, and the girls were still screaming. Leo was slightly breathless, but still cleared his throat to ask Hazel out.

"Um, excuse me? Yeah, hi. I still have the girl of my dreams to ask out." Everyone laughed but fell silent. Leo took a deep breath.

"Hazel Levesque, will you please, _please _go out with me?" He asked. Hazel looked hestitant at first, but started nodding slowly. Leo let out a breath and pumped a fist in the air. He yelled 'Yes' and a lot of people laughed. Some girls were staring at Hazel in jealousy. Travis came up and started his intro.

"Ello. My song is going to be Come Down with love by Allstar Weekend. Here I go."

_I've been stopping at green lights  
Got lost on my way home  
I'm sleep walking at night  
I put my shirt on inside out  
Umbrella in the sun  
My head up in the  
Clouds my friends just laugh at me  
There's only one thing it could be_

[CHORUS]  
I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love

You got me trippin' on my feet  
My mind starts racing  
And my heart forgets to beat  
When you start to walk my way  
I forget where I am  
Can't find a word to say  
My friends just laugh at me  
There's no cure for this disease

[Chorus]  
I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confued  
I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love

Don't need a shot  
Don't need a doctor  
They can't make me ok  
It's up to you  
Give me an answer  
Because I'm trying just to see you  
I only want to feel you  
Dying just to hear you say

[Chorus]  
I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
We've come down with love

Travis laughed breathlessly. He scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on Katie Gardner.

"Will you, Katie-Kat Gardner, do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Katie laughed before saying.

"Yes, you big dork." Travis smiled this gigantic grin, like this was the best day of his life. And it probably is. Next, Conner stepped up.

"Yup, good for you bro, but now, it's my turn. I'm gonna bless you people with the honor of hearing my rap that I wrote. Your Welcome." I rolled my eyes.

_I'm Conner with the Stoll _

_and I'm about about to steal your heart._

_Come with me,_

_to see the dream you've always dreamed of._

_I may have broken a few laws_

_but I promise I'm not going to break your heart_

_I'm Conner Stoll, _

_And I hope I stole your heart._

_Lou Ellen,_

_please go out with me?_

Lou Ellen was laughing with her friends, but her snaped up when she heard her name. She smiled widely and yelled,

"Yes, you idiot!" Everyone, plus Connor laughed. Grover had already asked Juniper out this mornig, so he wouldn't have to do this in public. I'm starting to wish I did the same as him. So, Jason walked up next. I couldn't help but notice Reyna sit up taller and smooth out her skirt. I snorted, and rolled my eyes.

"Hello, My song is Hey, Princess by Allstar Weekend."

_Hey princess, in a white dress  
Chuck Taylors got me obsessed  
I wanna see you so when can we hang out_

Hey princess, in a contest  
You're the queen and you own the rest  
Someday we're gonna take the crown

Let's go, let go  
Hold on to me, oh, oh  
Let's go, I'ma let you know

I'll be the one to storm in the castle  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster  
Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two, the two end of story  
The one that I want, one that I want I found  
It's your kiss, hey princess

Hey princess, be my guest  
Chase you around, no regrets  
If I catch you, I'll never let you down

Let's go, let go  
Hold on to me, oh, oh  
Let's go, I'ma let you know

I'll be the one to storm in the castle  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster  
Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two, the two end of story  
The one that I want, one that I want, I found  
It's your kiss, hey princess

What if all the stars aligned?  
Could I ever make you mine?  
When the movie ends  
We can be the ever after, you and I

I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella  
Snow white in blue jeans, I'm gonna tell you  
Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two, the two end of story  
The one that I want, one that I want, I found

I'll be the one to storm in the castle  
We'll be the two hearts beating faster  
Whatever you want, whatever you want, down

I'll be the one that makes you adore me  
We'll be the two, the two end of story  
The one that I want, one that I want, I found  
It's your kiss, hey princess

Jason took a deep breath like the others did and opened his mouth,

"Piper Mclean, please?" He asked. Piper yelled yes, and nodded enthusiastically. Reyna screamed in outrage and left the cafeteria. All of us rolled our eyes. Next, was dear little Nico. Unfortunatly, I didn't get the chance to destroy him. Darn.

"Just the Girl, Click Five."

_"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

[Chorus:]  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep _a secret__  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her _caller ID__  
She won't pick up __the phone__  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

"Thalia Grace, as the other idiots before me said, will you please be my girlfriend?" She nodded and Nico smiled softly.

"Good. Now, for our singer of Honor... PERCY JACKSON!"Nico yelled. I stepped up.

"I'm Accidently in Love." I said befor I started the song.

_So she said what's the problem baby,  
What's the problem I don't know,  
Well maybe I'm in love, (love)  
Think about it every time,  
I think about it,  
Can't stop thinking about it._

How much longer will it take to cure this,  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love, (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me,  
But I don't know nothing about love.

Come on, come on, turn a little faster,  
Come on, come on, the world will follow after,  
Come on, come on, because everybody's after love.

So I said I'm a snowball running,  
Running down into the spring that's coming,  
All this love melting under blue skies,  
Belting out sunlight, shimmering love.

Well baby I surrender,  
To the strawberry ice cream,  
Never ever end of all this love,  
Well I didn't mean to do it,  
But there's no escaping your love.

These lines of lightning,  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no.

Come on, come on, move a little closer,  
Come on, come on, I want to hear you whisper,  
Come on, come on, settle down inside my love.

Come on, come on, jump a little higher,  
Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter,  
Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love.

We're accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
Accidentally,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
I'm in love,  
Accidentally.

Come on, come on, spin a little tighter,  
Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter,  
Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her love,  
I'm in love.  


All the girls were screaming a the top of their lungs. I didn't pay them any attention.

"Annabeth Chase? I accidently fell in love with you." I saw her freeze in her seat. I saw the tears well up in her eyes, and I saw her get up and run away from me.

For the second time.

**A/N Review? Oh, and New poll on profile.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Old Percabeth

_Previously on CHM:_

_"Annabeth Chase? I accidently fell in love with you." I saw her freeze in her seat. I saw the tears well up in her eyes, and I saw her get up and run away from me. _

_For the second time._

**APOV:**

I ran out of the cafeterian, the tears streaming down my face. The only thing in my mind mind right now, was, Percy's words that she said to me in front of _everyone._ And the worst part, was that those words kept playing and playing and playing like a broken record inside of my head.

_'I accidently fell in love with you, I accidently fell in love with you, I acci-'_ My thoughts were cut off when I tripped on a small rock. I looked up, my brain only now registering where I was. All thoughts of Percy left, as soon as I took in this scenery.

It was beautiful. A small field of soft, green grass, with colorful flowers coming out of the ground almost everywhere. Trees were surrounding the area.

It looked magical.

It looked like a dream, a little girl would have a night, of fairies and unicorns, and Prince Charming. The sky overhead was clear, and dazzling, with soft, puffy cloads, roaming the big area. The sun was bright and warm on my skin. It felt like a mini paradise.

I stepped into the small meadow cautiously, steppeing lightly. When I reached the middle, I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest. To get a better view, I layed back on my, well, back, with me knees still bent. My hair was splayed out around my head like a halo, and my arms were reached out on either side of me. I looked up again, at the sky.

The trees looked like they were forming a circle, connecting the tree limbs at the top. The branches looked as if they were woven on purpose. I felt at peace, and calm. But then I remebered Percy. And for the first time, in who knows how long,

I cried my little heart out, until I couldn't produce enough water to cry some more.

**PPOV:**

I sat in a chair, my hands pulling at my messed up hair. Nico sat beside me trying to apologise.

"Look man, I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't think that the love of your life would run away from you if you asked her out!" He tried explaining.

"I knew." I muttered darkly. Nico looked utterly helpless at that moment, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. Then, Nico didn't have to save his skinny little arse. Silena came barging in, with a serious look on her face.

"Annabeth is missing and it's all your fault, Perseus Jackson and Nicholas Di'Angelo!" She almost screamed at me. Our heads snapped up to look at her.

"What do you mean, Annabeth is missing?" I said. Silena glared at me.

"Exactly that! Annabeth. Chase. Is. Missing. And it's all your fault!" And then she stormed out. Wonderful. My life is simply the most wonerful life ever.

**ThaliaPOV:**

Silena and I were calling for Annabeth, trying to find her because it was starting to get a little late. School had already ended and Annabeth had missed all of her classes which was what scared us the most. Annabeth Chase did not skip class. Ever. Not even when that... Fishtard, Luke, broke her heart. When we were about to give up, Silena and I stumbled upon a small clearing, where Annabeth layed in the middle. She was curled up in a ball, crying. I inhaled in shock and surprise. I looked over at Silena who did the same thing. We looked at eacj other with wide eyes.

Soon, we rushed over, and sat down beside Annabeth, trying to comfort her, and cease her crying.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" I said soothingly. I looked over at Silena, who looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"P-Percy." She cried in my shoulder, my arm around her shoulders tightly. Silena was rubbing her back.

"And what about him makes you cry so much, huh? No guy is worth your tears." I said to her. Annabeth started to cry harder. After a while, her crying reduced to hiccups and sniffling and a few tears here and there. She could talk normally now.

"Before I met Silena, and after you went on your trip to Greece, I met Percy at the summer camp we all go to. You know, Camp half-blood? Well, he got sick and fainted at the Pine Tree. Chiron put me in charge of taking care of him. Whrn he woke up, we became best friends, along with Grover Underwood. Then a couple years later, I developed a crush on him. I guess I had always sort of liked him. And that summe, he told me he loved me. I was the happiest I'd ever been.I kissed him, and then we went to our cabins. I woke up the next day to go to breakfast, and saw him kissing Drew Tanaka. Needless to say, I was heart-broken. I called my father that hour to come pick me up and he did. Percy never even said sorryfor what he did, and now he's back trying to tell me he loves me?"

I was angry. More angry than I've ever been with anyone and this was my _cousin_. I was itching to punch him, hurt him, torture him, for what he did to Annabeth. No one, and I mean _no one_ hurts Annabeth. Not while I'm around. I felt ashamed to be even related to that sea spawn. I failed to see how I didn't notice this time period in my best friends life.

Percy Jackson shall never come near Annabeth ever again.

**A/N Intense! Now, I would like to say that I am **_**extremely **_**dissapointed in you guys. I only got 4 reviews last time. FOUR! and on my other story, I got around 50. To say I was upset in you guys would be an understatement. How would I know if you liked the story or not? To continue or not? So, please. If you didn't review last time, and even if you did, I would enjoy it if you reviewed this time. **

**Plus, you know the drill. New poll.**


	9. Chapter 9 The New Old student

_Previously on CHM:_

_Percy Jackson shall never come near Annabeth ever again._

**APOV**

I walked into school the next day with all my friends surrounding me. That included Silena and Thalia (They were the ones closest to me), Katie, Hazel, Piper, Lou Ellen, and Juniper. After what happened yesterday, they felt the need to protect me. I don't know why though. I can protect myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy walk around the corner.

"Can we please hurry up the pace? I don't want to be late to class." I felt myself whisper to Thalia. She noticed Percy too, and nodded at me.

"Annabeth! Please, wait!" I heard yell at me. I only started walking faster. Then, I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around to find Percy smiling at me sadly.

"I thought I asked you to wait." He said a little breathlessly. I opened my mouth about to say something, but Thalia cut in.

"Leave Annabeth, and us alone Percy. I think you've done enough." Percy glanced at her.

"Thalia, please, just let me explain-" He tried to say.

"I don't need to hear an explaination from you, Jackson. Just leave me, Annabeth, and our friends alone or so help me, I will tell your dad to move you away to another country." She said harshly. Percy winced but opened his mouth to say something, when I cut in.

"Please, just go away Percy." I said quietly. Percy looked at me, his face crumbling. After a few seconds, he nodded, and stepped aside to let us through. I looked at Silena, who just stood there with a blank face.

_'Are you okay?'_ I mouthed to her. She smiled, fakely, at me and nodded.

_'Why are you asking me that? I should be asking you." _She replied. I just nodded and smiled a little bit at her, turned around, and started my way to class again. The girls didn't notice until a few seconds later, and they were hurrying to catch up.

I was sitting in my seat, staring blankly at the board in the front, waiting for class to begin. The teacher walked in a few seconds later, with a tall blonde kid. He turned around, and once I caught a glimpse of his face, I froze in my seat.

The teacher turned around and smiled at the class.

"Good Morning class! Today, I am happy to say that we have a new student joining us! PLease make him feel welcome, Luke Castellan!" She exclaimed happily, but I was still frozen in my seat.

And that was when his eyes landed on me.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write a chapter, but... Yeah, I don't have an excuse other than I didn't really feel like writing. Until next time!**

**~Mrs. Horan-McDonough**

**P.S I changed my name**


	10. Chapter 10 Everything is RUINED!

_Previously on CHM:_

_And that was when his eyes landed on me._

**Annabeth POV:**

His face broke out into a huge smile, and I started grinning like crazy too.

"Mr. Castellan, you can have a seat next to Annabeth Chase."

***After Class***

As soon as we walked out of the classroom, I jumped at the chance to hug Luke.

"I can't believe it! You're here!" I exclaimed happily. He was already smiling back at me.

"Well believe it, 'cause I'm staying for the rest of the year!" We were still smiling at each other, when his face turned serious.

"Annabeth, you know I wouldn't suggest this if I hadn't given it a lot of thought, and I have, but I think we should give 'us' another chance. I really want us to get back together. So, what do you say?" Luke asked. I stood there a little shocked before replying.

"Yeah. I'd like that." At least I know Luke wouldn't turn around and cheat on me like someone else.

Luke started smiling again before leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

"Good. I'll walk you to your next class then, yeah?" I nodded and smiled softly at him.

Maybe moving on from Percy was a good idea.

**Third Person:**

Little did they know, that someone was watching them. And heard everything they said. Tears starting to leak out of the persons eyes as he heard Annabeth say yes. He was heartbroken. He turned away and started walking quickly away.

That person was Percy Jackson.

**Silena POV:**

_Dear Diary_, Silena started to write in her pink journal. She was so upset, she used black ink. BLACK!

_Percy asked Annabeth out yesterday. And she said no. Then she ran away, I panicked, slapped the guy for making her run away, then heard the story about Percabeth from camp, and now I am severly depressed. This ruins __EVERYTHING__! I had everything planned out for Plan Percabeth! Stupid Percy, stupid Annabeth, stupid WORLD! And now that Luke came back, and Annabeth said yes, to going out with him, my plan has been forever ruined. RUINED! I say! Though, there may be a few options left... Hmm. Plan B has commenced. Thank you diary. I needed that._

_ 3 S.B_

**A/N and that's a wrap people!**

_**Next on CHM:**_

_"Stay away from Annabeth" He threatned._

_..._

_"Just leave me alone!" She screamed at him_

_..._

_"I love you Annabeth. What else do you need me to say?"_


End file.
